


The Problem With Love

by mandylynn4



Category: Days of Our Lives
Genre: F/M, Infidelity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 07:17:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2804156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandylynn4/pseuds/mandylynn4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written about 12 years ago, based on a strange dream I had during the early 2000s run when I watched the show everyday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Problem With Love

Austin glanced around the room, searching for Sami. John and Marlena had thrown them a going away party at his apartment before the soon-to-be-wed couple went to France. Sami had insisted they go there for their own private wedding so they wouldn't have to fly on their wedding night. At the time, it had sounded like a good idea. But now, he was feeling rather sick of the whole ordeal and sick of all the people-especially Sami. She was gushing over her damn diamond every five minutes to anyone who'd listen. 

 

As his eyes surveyed the room, he noticed that a lot of people had left. He looked at his watch. 1:30. Good Lord, Austin thought. How the hell am I supposed to entertain Sami when I dont have any sleep? Secretly, he sometimes hated her style in bed. She was demanding and forceful, always wanting to dominate and have control. He wished just once he could have a peaceful, romantic evening in the sack. 

 

His eyes, still watching the handful of people for Sami, stopped when it came across a pile of blonde curls. He smiled weakly and walked toward them. Anger rose up inside him when he saw that Brandon Walker's thick arm was draped around the blonde's shoulders. What the hell is that jerk still doing here? Who does he think he is, holding her like that? 

 

When he reached the small group of people in the corner, he put his hand on Brandon's shoulder, spinning him around. "Hey, Brandon! What's goin' on?" he asked heavily, large smile plastered on his face. 

 

"Hey Austin!" Brandon replied, same fake smile on his face. "Nothing I guess. Why? What's going on with you?"

 

The blonde had turned around to watch the two. Austin took a quick look in her direction, pissed that Sami had been hanging around with Brandon again. But then he noticed something. The girl was wearing a tight red dress and heels. Sami had been wearing a glittery gold dress to match her stupid ring. 

 

Brandon shifted beneath Austin's hand, angry that he had even came to the party. He knew that Sami would rub their engagement in his face and Austin would try something. But he took the opportunity to take Jennifer somewhere besides the usual date places. She looked knockout in her red dress. The velvet hugged her curves so Brandon didn't need much imagination. Unfortunately, neither did anyone else. Jack had shown up with Greta earlier and commented on the dress. The man was still head over heels for her. 

 

"What the hell do you want, Reed?" Brandon challenged. He was getting impatient with the whole situation. 

 

"What's the matter Brandon?" Jennifer asked, looking from Austin to Brandon. She took a sip of her champagne and wiped the rim of the glass free from lipstick. Her eyes stuck on Brandon innocently. 

 

"Nothing's wrong. I just wondered why Austin had to interrupt our conversation." 

 

Quizzical eyes fell on Austin. He pulled his hand away from Brandon's shoulder. "Sorry everyone. I just thought maybe you'd seen Sami lurking around here." Embarrassed that he had caused a scene, he moved away from the group.

 

Jennifer shook her head, watching him retreat. He looked handsome in his black tux. In fact, he looked hot. She closed her eyes, ashamed that she thought that about Austin. Here I am with a perfectly nice man. I don't need to look at a man who's practically married! She turned quickly around to return to the conversation.

 

Austin watched her turn from him after giving him the once over. Her blue eyes had a glint in them and the red dress did her justice. He didn't have to stretch his imagination much to visualize her without that dress. A smile crept onto his face, thinking about that. 

 

"Are you thinking about tonight?" Sami whispered into his ear. Austin jumped, startled that she was right next to him. He blushed and wiped his face with both hands.

 

"Yeah, babe. Sure," he stumbled out. She seemed satisfied with that answer for the moment, so he congratulated himself. Then he shook his head clear of Jennifer. 

 

~*~

 

At two-thirty, Sami cleared her throat and showed the hosts the door. The rest of the group followed slowly, laughing and calling goodbyes to the couple. Sami waved back, calling after some. She motioned for Austin to come to the door with her, but he simply waved from his place near the couch. 

 

Soon, everyone was gone. Austin went into his bedroom and stripped himself of the stiff tux Sami had made him wear. Naked, he went into his adjoining bathroom and pulled his thick red robe around his body. He heard Sami at the door say something about talking to her mother for a bit. He couldn't hear her very well, so he opened the bedroom door. 

 

Jennifer stood there, surprised and embarrassed. His robe had parted a little, showing a muscled chest and six-pack. "Ohmigod!" she squealed. 

 

Austin gasped and grabbed his robe shut. "Oh, God! I'm sorry, uh...I thought Sami was out here! I thought everyone left!" he said quickly. 

 

She stood in front of him, in the dim light one hand clutching her red sequined purse. "Sami went to John and Marlena's for a bit because she had a few questions to ask them. I just came in to get my purse."

 

Her eyes were glued to the floor. Austin had pulled the robe closed, but he was even sexier out of the tux. Scared that he could see her blushing, she turned to the door. 

 

"I'm sorry I scared you, Jennifer. I really thought it was just Sami out here."

 

She tingled when he said her name. "I'm sorry I'm in here," she said softly.

 

"Are you?"

 

She turned to face him once more. He was clutching the robe tightly, but his eyes searched hers openly. She blushed again, but this time, she held his gaze. "I don't know, Austin. My head is telling me to leave now-that this isn't right. But something else is keeping me here."

 

He had moved forward a bit. In the close proximity, he could see she was trembling. "What's keeping you here?"

 

She broke their gaze. It was becoming much too long, too deep. She stared at her shoes and her fingers began fiddling with the short strap of her purse. "I don't know. I don't understand. I think maybe I just don't want to go home with Brandon."

 

Austin couldn't help it. He let out a chuckle. "Who would?"

 

Her head snapped up. "What do you mean by that?" she asked.

 

"Well, I just don't see what all the women see in Brandon Walker. I mean, the guy is nice and charming to women, but he's a jerk to every guy in Salem. He's never let me alone."

 

"You stole Sami from him," she told him flatly. She was far from amused. All the sexiness Austin had had two minutes earlier had disappeared.

 

His eyes flashed angrily. "Why waste your time with him? You have Jack at home whenever you want. And, he follows you wherever you go. Maybe you should just go home to him."

 

"Jack is not what I want in a man. He's let me down so many times, I can't imagineWhat are we talking about here?" she stumbled, frustrated.

 

"Sex, Jennifer." The softness had returned to his eyes and a faint smile was teasing his lips. "How long has it been since you've had a real passionate evening?"

 

She blushed in both anger and desire. The sexiness had returned and the flame in his eyes seemed to be building slowly. "I don't know," she admitted.

 

"That's all you need. One passionate evening, one intimate night. That cures all problems. Especially problems in love. Believe me. I know I could use one."

 

He watched her trembling return and she began fiddling with her purse again. "You have Sami," she pointed out. 

 

"Well, let me tell you something about Sami," he began. "She's so used to being in control, I can't enjoy myself anymore. I'm worried that she's not getting what she wants out of our romps in the sack. It's like she's trying too hard to get what she wants and nothing else."

 

Jennifer looked at his face. He was telling the truth. The pain of being ignored was showing through. Unexpectedly, her eyes followed down his body. His robe had came open again, this time, showing more than she could handle. She clasped a hand over her eyes. "Austin, I think I should leave. Brandon's waiting outside."

 

He looked down at his opened robe, and saw what she had seen. He was disappointed that he had scared her off. "Go ahead, Jennifer. Go down to Brandon's car and tell him that you can't stay the night with him again. He'll enjoy being blown off for the fifteenth time."

 

She looked up to see him walking back to the bedroom. She felt crushed that she had made him angry. But, he was just too...distracting. She couldn't begin to have an intimate relationship now. She wouldn't feel the same. Standing in the dim room, she felt more desirable than she had in most of her adult life. Sighing, she put her purse down. 

 

She could hear water running in the bathroom and she wondered what he was doing. She blushed when she thought about him naked, taking a shower. She visualized the hot, steamy water trickling down his body, and the smell of soap on his skin. He washed his shoulders, then his gorgeous six-pack, and then his...

 

Her eyes snapped open. She was still standing in the living room. She looked around the room in a fevered frenzy. She was horny as hell and she hadn't even known it. Her eyes fell on one of Austin's bath towels, hanging from the bedroom door. She smiled softly. 

 

Austin turned off the sink and wiped his face with the red towel hanging nearby. He had to keep Jennifer off his mind. He had tried to forget about the evening by washing his face in cold water, but her red dress kept creeping into his thoughts. He heard the bedroom door shut and sighed deeply. "Hey, Sami," he called. Time for round one, he thought.

 

He stepped out of the bathroom, robe hanging open. When he looked up, he saw Jennifer standing there-in one of his bath towels. Her hand was on the doorknob and she clicked the lock in place. Then, she dropped the towel. 

 

His jaw dropped open when he saw how beautiful she really was naked. He realized that the dress he thought was doing her justice was actually doing quite a miserable job after all. She strode toward him.

 

"You got me thinking, Austin," she cooed. "And I think you're right. What I need is not only a passionate night, but a passionate man. And you, my friend, are just that kind of man."

 

He didn't know what to say, but his whole body felt alive. He tingled in places he'd never even known existed. He moved to cover the center of his growing desire, but she had already noticed it. "Come on, Austin. I want you to make love to me."

 

She laid back on the bed and pulled her hair out of the pins. Long, blonde curls cascaded down onto the bed. A shudder went through him as she splayed her legs provocatively. He stepped towards her quickly, about to lose control then. She pulled him on the bed and kissed his sweet lips. Their tongues clashed and stroked each other as they lay together on the bed. His robe was still on, shielding the world from their sin, but he could see everything. 

 

Her body was soft and smelled of cinnamon, quite the opposite of Samis flowery fragrance. He breathed in deeply, wanting to remember her scent forever. 

 

His lips found her breasts, moving in slow circles around each one. His tongue flicked insistently on each tip, creating a shiver and moans each time. He looked up at her flushed face and gave her a smile. "Oh, Austin..." she cried.

 

She was ready for him. She could feel the riptide moving inside her, waiting to be released. Austin could feel her need and his craving matched hers. He looked into her eyes and saw them burn with bright blue flame. "I want you NOW..." she whispered harshly. Then, she took her hand and guided him to where she needed him. 

 

He pushed inside her softness and groaned sharply. It was all he'd dreamed of since he'd been young. He'd never had a woman quite so warm and soft before. Moving slowly, to keep from losing it, he began to make love to her. 

 

She moved beneath him, straining to get what she needed from the man she'd never even thought of before. He held her tightly, creating friction and more desire. Moaning, she began the steady rise to her peak, taking Austin along with her. She could feel the sweat pouring from every pore in their bodies and it made things slippery and wet. She felt herself sliding endlessly against his body. Their mouths met again as she let out a scream of orgasm.

 

He held her through it and kept giving her what shed needed for at least a decade. When he could hold it no longer, he let out a long, powerful grunt. They lay together peacefully for a while, letting the evenings events settle in their minds. 

 

A little while later, they heard the door open and shut. Sami called out to Austin as she walked across the apartment to his bedroom door. "Honey, are you ready for me?"

 

Austin and Jennifer looked at each other panicking. Sami was rattling the doorknob and finding it was locked. She screamed out to him to open the door, but Austin just held onto Jennifer tighter. He let her pull the robe from his sweat soaked skin and kissed her soft lips again. She moved slightly beneath him so she could try to get up. But in moving, she stirred the sleeping dragon inside him. 

 

He breathed heavily against her ear and moved so their most vulnerable parts were touching. She inhaled sharply, desire building up once more. "Austin! What's going on in there? Did you fall asleep? Hello?" Sami screamed, pounding on the door. But the two in bed didn't even hear her. They were moving together again and he whispered in her ear. "I don't want this night to end so soon. Please, just stay awhile."

 

Jennifer nodded in agreement and they lay in each others arms the rest of the night.


End file.
